Family is what you make of it
by Francisthesmol
Summary: A fire emblem fates highschool AU. Dwyer's mother has recently passed on and his father isn't in a good state, Dwyer however is trying to tough it out and get on with his life. Can he handle it? Will it all catch up to him? It all changes when a certain Soliel gets involved in his life, and a new family awaits him.
1. Prologue

"...H..honey..."

A soft voice called out.

"D...wyer...honey"

The voice became clearer, as his eyes began to open this young male saw the face of his mother...her pale beautiful skin...pale blue hair...there was no mistaking it. Her face showed kindness, concern, discipline...but above all else...love.

It was almost angelic.

"Dwy..er"

The voice seemed to become more agitated.

"Dwyer..."

More desperate and angry

"Dwyer"

Now it sounded more...male?

"DWYER!"

His eyes actually shot open this time, the harsh light of day making him recoil and hold a pillow to the side of his face.

"DWYER! GET UP!"

He looked up, that face...was now replaced by the scowling spiteful face of his father.

That's right...it had been a week to the day since his mother had passed away from an accident, the details of which he did not know not did he want to. The point is that image...was something he didn't want to see. Yes he missed his mother dearly...but how could he hold onto her when the same thing is what drove his father to...well...

"YOU'RE LATE! YOU'RE SO USELESS!"

His voice harsher and more coarse than Dwyer remembered...probably the result of staying up most the night drinking wine and sobbing. It had been like that for this whole week...more wine and sobbing...followed by bouts of anger and verbal abuse. Nothing physical though, he had to give his old man that. No matter how angry or upset...he was still his son...right? But those words did not help with his self confidence, or lack there of.

His mother...flora, was a kind woman. She always was there when his father showed off his superior tea pouring skills...she'd always tell him 'I think tea poured with love is better than one poured with intent to show'. Smart...wise...beautiful...kind...yet stern, she was a literal angel on this earth. But all good things...must come to an end. In all honestly...he was still in denial...he couldn't take the fact she was dead. He hadn't been to school in a week, but without something to distract himself he couldn't keep his mind off...well anyway he was going to school today.

With no further abuse to spew Jakob and his tangled mess of dirty white hair, mostly from the state he put himself in, left the room.

As he got up the sun blared against his fair skin, his pale blue hair shining like snow on a fresh winters morning. Dwyer picked up his School uniform and slowly dressed, the morning due clinging to his eyelids and making them heavy.

Next was his phone, gods he actually hadn't checked it all this time? Probably because he was too scared to even see what people were saying to him...well if there was a time to face his demons it was now.

The time, 9:30am. An hour late...oh well, he'd probably make second period. Next the notifications. In all honesty not that many.

A few were from friends and the such

(

Kana: Dwyer, you didn't come to school. Is something wrong? Mama won't tell me.

Sophie: Hey...dad told me what happened, you need to talk?

Ignatius: My mother was close to yours so...I can only imagine how it's affecting you, seeing her like this is heartbreaking enough. Text back, ok?

Asugi: Naps, I...I'm not good at this...just know I'm here for ya yeah?  
)

The usual names, it was...touching at least, but he wanted to push it all out of his mind. But...one name came up he wasn't suspecting.

(

Soliel: Heya buddy! I know things might be rough, but never stop smiling! Uh...or smile at all really.  
)

Smile?! Those words...honestly set a off a fire in him. He knew soliel was the type to smile at everything but smiling in a time like this? Can't a man just be miserable for a bit?

Gods, this really was getting to him...no...he won't let it. Stop thinking about it...Soliel meant well, she's just concerned.

The mad ramblings of this youth were cut off by his stomach growling.

"Oh right...breakfast."

/ AAAAAND that's a prologue done! Leave a review and tell me what you think or what I could improve on!


	2. Chapter 1: Smiling always

It was lunch, Soliel had been doing her usual flirting with ophelia while digging into her food. She was having a good day, that smile ever present on her face. But what happened next? Well, a look of shock replaced that smile.

It was Dwyer, walking through the canteen door dripping wet and shivering. Of course, it had been raining since 10 this morning. He must of got caught out in the rain...but why was he so late?

It didn't matter however, she was happy to see Dwyer in school...and so she smiled.

 **2 hours earlier**

The sleepy male walked, before feeling a wet drip on his brow. As he looked up...it was raining. Great, he'd have to make his way to school in this. Oh well...shouldn't be more than half an hour at most more.

At least that's what he said before he saw...the bus he was supposed to be on in a minute speed by and splash water onto him.

That...wasn't fun at all. In fact the more he looked at the wet slippery road the more it reminded him of...that night.

Slowly the memories came back, the burning smelting of the car against the wet cold surface of that road...the screams that still play in his nightmares

It all began to get cold

 **1 hour before lunch**

There he was, still having a panic attack...barely breathing...damn it it's already been an hour! He was so...useless!

But a soft hand grasped his shoulder, as he looked up in eyes full of tears.

A soft girlish face, a woman with long flowing white hair and what seemed to be foreign clothes.

Next to her stood a towering lanky man with red hair, a almost royal level of class to his clothes

"Excuse me, are you ok?" The woman asked him, this was...that's right...there's still good people in this world.

"I...I'm...fine" He squeaked out in his lazy voice through layers of tears.

"Come on, you don't need to lie. Do you need a ride?" She asked with a smile

"He's not coming in the car that wet" The man said in a harsh voice,

"Gangrel! We need to help him! What would you do if this was Morgan?" Gangrel eh? A name you wouldn't hear around here, though he did hear rumors of a Mr gangrel in the next school over

"...Grr..." He scoffed, looking away.

"I...I'm fine..." Dwyer lied as he got up, running as fast as he could. Though the cold and the wet clothes made it hard to run.

 **Back at lunch**

So here he was, still dripping wet and shivering...slowly walking through the canteen. In fact he was walking up to soliel?

As she opened her mouth to greet her friend she was silenced by a loud "SHH" from the male.

He then smiled at her. "Are you..h-happy?" Was somehow forced out

Before he fell to the floor, out cold that is.

Soliel was the first to react, commanding the room. "Give him space! Get a teacher!"

 **In the nurse's office**

Once again consciousness returned to this boy, waking up for what felt like the seventy second time today.

He was...in the nurses office it seemed. Did...he black out? He can't remember much since going into the canteen.

"Ah awake at last!" That voice...of course it's him, the male nurse. It's Azama

"You gave us quite a scare! It was about time you came to school, but not in this condition!"

A sniff was followed by Dwyer wiping his nose "Sorry..."

"Anyway, you have a cold and thankfully not hypothermia, so some rest at home will do you good. Perhaps you could have a friend bring some work for you?"

Friends? What friends? But as the male was about to object, she...came into the room

"Dwyer! I brought you the algebra homework!" Soliel. of course it was her. And next to her Ophelia.

"You may be a chosen one, but you are still a mortal!" Her usual crazy speach

"Roughly translated she says stop working yourself so hard" Soliel as helpful as ever

"I'll try to...and thanks for the homework" It was honest, he really did need something to do after all.

"No problem! So, how have you...been?" She asked, that INFURIATING smile still on her face

"I'm...better." Just then Azama piped up

"Now that's all well and good but do teenage things out of my office!"

Dwyer got up, slowly making his way out.

"So, you should probably head home. I'll drop by with some more homework when I can k?"

That seemed more like a demand than anything

"Sure...thanks"

"Well goodluck on your quest chosen one, be sure to slay thy cold with the appropriate medicine and rest!" Ophelia said walking off

Leaving the two alone

"Dwyer...why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"You asked me if I was happy when you smiled"

"...I asked that because I felt insulted...that I had to smile through this pain...when it's the last thing I want to do."

"But a smile always helps! You just need to tough it o-"

"Tough it out?! Is that really your answer?!"

For the first time in a week, he snapped in anger...

"...Sorry...I just...I'm not a smiley person Soleil. I'll deal with this in my own way, but I appreciate the thought"

Dwyer walked off, gripping the sheet of paper he was given for homework.

Soliel looked on, conflicted. Everyone just needed to smile, right? No matter how much of a 'realist' he claims he is, she needed to help! It's the right thing to do..isn't it?


End file.
